masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization
In Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode, the player can create and customize characters by choosing their class, race, weapon loadout, and equipment. Class and Race When creating a multiplayer character, players can choose from six classes and ten races.http://masseffect.bioware.com/about/multiplayer/ Certain races are only available to choose with certain classes. For example, human characters are available for all classes, but the asari are restricted to Adepts and Vanguards because of their biotic strengths. The common human characters are available upon starting the multiplayer the first time; other races are unlocked by purchasing item packs from the store. 1Bonus multiplayer character unlocked by the Battlefield 3 Pack, or in regular item packs after September 25, 2012.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/14245469 2Additional multiplayer character unlocked by downloading the Resurgence Pack and purchasing item packs from the store. 3Additional multiplayer character unlocked by downloading the Rebellion Pack and purchasing item packs from the store. 4Additional multiplayer character unlocked by downloading the Earth Pack and purchasing item packs from the store. 5Additional multiplayer character unlocked by downloading the Retaliation Pack and purchasing item packs from the store. Dodge Maneuvers Each race or class possesses a unique dodge maneuver. *Asari can quickly slide using biotic energy (at the cost of some barrier each time unless down to health already, but this resets the barrier recharge timer). *Batarians do not have a dodge maneuver; cannot easily switch between pieces of cover as the other races can. *Drell can perform a combat roll; also perform acrobatic flips. *Geth can perform a combat roll; also jump right and shuffle left; cannot easily switch between pieces of cover as the other races can. *Humans can perform a combat roll. **N7 Fury Adepts can perform an acrobatic flip which causes them to teleport in the direction they dodge at the cost of some barrier. **N7 Destroyer Soldiers (without Devastator Mode active) can jump right and shuffle left. **N7 Shadow Infiltrators can perform acrobatic flips. **N7 Slayer Vanguards can perform an acrobatic flip which causes them to teleport in the direction they dodge at the cost of some barrier. *Krogan do not have a dodge maneuver; cannot easily switch between pieces of cover as the other races can. *Quarians can perform a combat roll; also jump right and shuffle left. *Salarians can perform a combat roll; also jump right and shuffle left. *Turians do not have a dodge maneuver. **Ghost Infiltrators and Havoc Soldiers can fly a short distance using propulsion packs. *Volus can perform a combat roll. *Vorcha will dive on all fours. Heavy Melee Different races and classes can utilize different heavy melee attacks. *Asari unleash a biotic pulse that damages enemies within a certain radius. *Batarians generate an "enforcement gauntlet" to punch an enemy; the impact splatters an enemy's head if it is a kill. *Drell strike at enemies with a biotically-charged fist. *Geth release a series of electric pulses that damage enemies within a certain radius, at the cost of shields. The attack can continue for as long as the melee button is held and as long as the player has some shielding left. *Krogan charge forward a short distance and strike the enemy with held weapons. *Humans use standard heavy melee attacks depending on class. **Project Phoenix Adepts and Vanguards swing their lashes and strike the area surrounding them. **N7 Destroyer Soldiers stomp the ground, sending weaker enemies around them flying. **N7 Demolisher Engineers attack enemies with an explosive omni-tool that damages enemies within a small radius and knock them away. **N7 Slayer Vanguards teleport a short distance and slash horizontally with their swords; this decapitates an enemy if it is a kill. **N7 Shadow Infiltrators slash horizontally with their swords; this decapitates an enemy if it is a kill. **N7 Fury Adepts teleport a distance forward before exploding in a large biotic burst at the cost of some barrier. **N7 Paladin Sentinels deploy an omni-shield that can block enemy fire. The omni-shield lasts until it is retracted, destroyed, or the player is downed; if the shield is retracted, the player follows through with an upper-cut. *Quarians use standard heavy melee attacks depending on class. **Male Infiltrators use an incendiary omni-blade rather than a disruptor omni-blade. *Salarians use standard heavy melee attacks depending on class. *Turians use dual omni-blades and slash outwards at the enemy. **Ghost Infiltrators and Havoc Soldiers use their boosters to close in with an enemy and slam the ground with their omni-blades. *Volus lack an offensive melee attack. They can cloak to avoid enemies, or generate a shield sphere that surrounds them and damages enemies who approach it, but prevents the volus from moving while it is active. *Vorcha leap and slash at enemies with their omni-tool claws; this decapitates an enemy if it is a kill. Defenses Health and shields/barriers also vary in durability between race and class. The default values are: *Asari have 500 health and 500 barrier strength. **Justicar Adepts have 500 health and 600 barrier strength. *Batarians have 750 health and 750 shield strength. *Drell have 500 health and 250 barrier strength. *Geth have 250 health and 750 shield strength. *Humans have 500 health and 500 shield/barrier strength. **Project Phoenix Adepts and Vanguards have 500 health and 500 barrier strength. **N7 Fury Adepts have 500 health and 500 barrier strength. **N7 Destroyer Soldiers have 500 health and 1000 shield strength. **N7 Demolisher Engineers have 500 health and 600 shield strength. **N7 Paladin Sentinels have 500 health and 750 shield strength. **N7 Shadow Infiltrators have 500 health and 500 shield strength. **N7 Slayer Vanguards have 500 health and 500 barrier strength. *Krogan have 750 health and 1000 shield strength. **Battlemaster Vanguards have 1000 health and 1000 barrier strength. *Quarians have 500 health and 600 shield strength. *Salarians have 500 health and 600 shield strength. *Turians have 500 health and 750 shield strength. *Volus have 150 health and 500 shield/barrier strength. *Vorcha have 750 health and 250 shield strength. Appearance Players can also create unique names for their multiplayer characters and customize armor coloration.http://masseffect.bioware.com/about/arsenal/ Cosmetic customizations have the same rarity as character they apply to. A character class is unlocked with Primary and Highlight Color options, and another customization is unlocked each successive time that class card is found in packs. The exception is the armor of the Battlefield 3 soldier, which cannot be customized. Powers During gameplay, players can increase the level of their characters to unlock new powers. Cooperative multiplayer character leveling is capped at level 20. All classes start with 1 skill point automatically allocated, and receive 83 additional skill points to distribute as desired by level 20. *[[Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Adept|'Adept']] **Human: Singularity, Warp, Shockwave, Alliance Training, Fitness **Asari: Stasis, Warp, Throw, Asari Justicar, Fitness **Drell: Reave, Pull, Cluster Grenade, Drell Assassin, Fitness **Asari Justicar:2 Biotic Sphere, Reave, Pull, Asari Justicar, Fitness **Project Phoenix:3 Singularity, Smash, Lash, Phoenix Training, Fitness **N7 Fury:4 Throw, Annihilation Field, Dark Channel, N7 Fury, Fitness **Volus Adept:5 Stasis, Biotic Orbs, Shield Boost, Volus Training, Fitness **Batarian Slasher:5 Warp, Cluster Grenade, Lash **Krogan Shaman:5 Barrier, Shockwave, Warp *[[Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Soldier|'Soldier']] **Human: Adrenaline Rush, Concussive Shot, Frag Grenade, Alliance Training, Fitness **Krogan: Fortification, Carnage, Inferno Grenade, Krogan Berserker, Rage **Turian: Marksman, Concussive Shot, Proximity Mine, Turian Veteran, Fitness **Battlefield 3:1 Adrenaline Rush, Carnage, Frag Grenade, Alliance Training, Fitness **Batarian:2 Blade Armor, Ballistic Blades, Inferno Grenade, Batarian Enforcer, Fitness **Vorcha:3 Bloodlust, Flamer, Carnage, Vorcha Resilience, Fitness **N7 Destroyer:4 Multi-Frag Grenade, Hawk Missile Launcher, Devastator Mode, T5-V Battlesuit, T5-V Internal Systems **Turian Havoc:5 Cryo Blast, Havoc Strike, Stimulant Pack, Armiger Legion, Fitness **Geth Trooper:5 Hunter Mode, Flamer, Fortification **Quarian Marksman:5 Marksman, Tactical Scan, Sabotage *[[Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Engineer|'Engineer']] **Human: Combat Drone, Incinerate, Overload, Alliance Training, Fitness **Quarian (female): Sentry Turret, Incinerate, Cryo Blast, Quarian Defender, Fitness **Salarian: Energy Drain, Decoy, Incinerate, Salarian Operative, Fitness **Geth:2 Geth Turret, Hunter Mode, Overload, Networked AI, Advanced Hardware **Quarian (male):3 Tactical Scan, Incinerate, Arc Grenade, Quarian Defender, Fitness **N7 Demolisher:4 Homing Grenade, Arc Grenade, Supply Pylon, N7 Demolisher, Fitness **Volus:5 Proximity Mine, Shield Boost, Recon Mine, Volus Training, Fitness **Turian Saboteur:5 Sabotage, Sentry Turret, Homing Grenade **Vorcha Hunter:5 Bloodlust, Incinerate, Submission Net *[[Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Sentinel|'Sentinel']] **Human: Tech Armor, Warp, Throw, Alliance Training, Fitness **Turian: Tech Armor, Warp, Overload, Turian Veteran, Fitness **Krogan: Tech Armor, Incinerate, Lift Grenade, Krogan Berserker, Rage **Batarian:2 Blade Armor, Shockwave, Submission Net, Batarian Enforcer, Fitness **Vorcha:3 Bloodlust, Flamer, Cluster Grenade, Vorcha Resilience, Fitness **N7 Paladin:4 Snap Freeze, Incinerate, Energy Drain, N7 Paladin, Shield Mastery **Asari Valkyrie:5 Tech Armor, Annihilation Field, Warp **Volus Mercenary:5 Decoy, Combat Drone, Shield Boost *[[Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Infiltrator|'Infiltrator']] **Human: Tactical Cloak, Cryo Blast, Sticky Grenade, Alliance Training, Fitness **Salarian: Tactical Cloak, Energy Drain, Proximity Mine, Salarian Operative, Fitness **Quarian (female): Tactical Cloak, Sticky Grenade, Sabotage, Quarian Defender, Fitness **Geth:2 Tactical Cloak, Hunter Mode, Proximity Mine, Networked AI, Advanced Hardware **Quarian (male):3 Tactical Cloak, Tactical Scan, Arc Grenade, Quarian Defender, Fitness **N7 Shadow:4 Tactical Cloak, Shadow Strike, Electric Slash, N7 Shadow, Sword Mastery **Turian Ghost:5 Overload, Tactical Cloak, Stimulant Pack, Armiger Legion, Fitness **Drell Assassin:5 Tactical Cloak, Homing Grenade, Recon Mine **Asari Huntress:5 Tactical Cloak, Dark Channel, Warp *[[Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Vanguard|'Vanguard']] **Human: Biotic Charge, Shockwave, Nova, Alliance Training, Fitness **Drell: Biotic Charge, Pull, Cluster Grenade, Drell Assassin, Fitness **Asari: Biotic Charge, Stasis, Lift Grenade, Asari Justicar, Fitness **Krogan Battlemaster:2 Biotic Charge, Carnage, Barrier, Krogan Battlemaster, Rage **Project Phoenix:3 Biotic Charge, Smash, Lash, Phoenix Training, Fitness **N7 Slayer:4 Phase Disruptor, Biotic Charge, Biotic Slash, N7 Slayer, Fitness **Batarian Brawler:5 Biotic Charge, Blade Armor, Lash **Volus Protector:5 Biotic Charge, Biotic Orbs, Shield Boost 1Bonus multiplayer character unlocked by the Battlefield 3 Pack, or in regular item packs after September 25, 2012. 2Additional multiplayer character unlocked by the Resurgence Pack. 3Additional multiplayer character unlocked by the Rebellion Pack. 4Additional multiplayer character unlocked by the Earth Pack. 5Additional multiplayer character unlocked by the Retaliation Pack. Weapons During gameplay, players can unlock various weapons through the Store. Only two weapons can be equipped at a time. The following chart lists each weapon that can be unlocked through the Store and their rarity. Level I versions of the five Common weapons are available upon starting the multiplayer mode for the first time. 1Unlocked through the promotional Collector Rifle Pack or through the Retaliation Pack. 2Unlocked by earning a Commendation Pack from a bi-weekly event. 3Unlocked by downloading the Resurgence Pack and purchasing regular item packs from the Store. 4Unlocked by downloading the Rebellion Pack and purchasing regular item packs from the Store. 5Unlocked by downloading the Earth Pack and purchasing regular item packs from the Store. 6Unlocked by downloading the Retaliation Pack and purchasing regular item packs from the Store. Weapon Mods Weapon Mods are also unlocked through the Store. Each weapon in the player's arsenal can be equipped with two mods at a time. The following chart lists each weapon mod that can be unlocked through the Store and their rarity. Equipment Equipment in multiplayer consists of items that can be utilized during gameplay. Most equipment items are single-use, but Gear items can be used multiple times for persistent bonuses. Additional equipment can be obtained through the Store. Bonuses have varying levels of strength; Weapon and Armor Bonuses have three levels, while Ammo Bonuses have four. Recruit Packs contain items of level I with a small chance for level II or higher; Veteran Packs only contain items of level II with a small chance for level III or higher; Spectre Packs only contain items of level III with a small chance for level IV Ammo Bonuses; and Jumbo Equipment Packs randomly contain items of any level (I, II, III, and IV). Ammo Bonuses *Armor-Piercing Rounds - Applies Armor-Piercing Ammo for one mission: **10%/20%/30%/50% extra damage to health and armor **-50%/65%/75%/90% armor effectiveness **0.5m/0.75m/1m/1.5m penetration *Cryo Rounds - Applies Cryo Ammo for one mission: **25%/35%/50%/65% 2s armor debuff **chance of 3s/4s/5s/5.5s freeze (40% greater at II, 80% greater at III) **15%/25%/35%/35% slow, 2.50 meters intermittent cryo explosion *Disruptor Rounds - Applies Disruptor Ammo for one mission: **5%/10%/15%/25% extra damage to shields and barrier **chance of 3s/4s/5s stun (40% greater at II, 80% greater at III) **1.5/2.5/3.5s/5.0s 2.50 meters intermittent tech burst, 8s shield regen delay *Incendiary Rounds - Applies Incendiary Ammo for one mission: **10%/20%/30%/50% extra damage-over-time (DoT) as Ignited, 2s duration **25%/35%/50% 2s armor debuff **25%/50%/75% extra damage to Ignited enemies, 2.50 meters intermittent flame explosion *Warp Rounds - Applies Warp Ammo for one mission: **15%/25%/35%/60% extra damage to health, armor, barrier **25%/35%/50%/65% 4s armor debuff **25%/50%/75%/100% extra damage to lifted target, 2.50 meters intermittent biotic explosion *Drill Rounds - Apply drill rounds for one mission, allowing ammunition to pass great distances through cover and other objects: **Damage **Penetration **Armor-Piercing Rating *Explosive Rounds - Apply explosive rounds for one mission: **Max Explosion Damage **Explosion Damage Per Shot **Explosion Radius *Phasic Rounds - Apply phasic rounds for one mission to break through enemy shields, increasing damage: **Damage **Shield Regen Delay Weapon Bonuses *Assault Rifle Rail Amp - Applies an 10%/20%/30% Assault Rifle Damage Bonus for one mission. *Pistol Rail Amp - Applies a 10%/20%/30% Heavy Pistol Damage Bonus for one mission. *SMG Rail Amp - Applies a 10%/20%/30% SMG Damage Bonus for one mission. *Sniper Rifle Rail Amp - Applies a 10%/20%/30% Sniper Rifle Damage Bonus for one mission. *Shotgun Rail Amp - Applies a 10%/20%/30% Shotgun Damage Bonus for one mission. *Strength Enhancer1 - Applies a 25%/50%/100% Melee Damage Bonus for one mission. *Targeting VI1 - Applies a 25%/50%/100% Headshot Damage Bonus for one mission. Armor Bonuses *Adrenaline Module - Applies a 5%/15%/25% Movement Speed Bonus for one mission. *Power Amplifier Module - Applies a 10%/20%/30%/50% Power Damage Bonus for one mission. *Power Efficiency Module - Applies a 10%/20%/30% Power Recharge Speed Bonus for one mission. *Cyclonic Modulator - Applies a 30%/60%/100%/150% Shield Strength Bonus for one mission. *Shield Power Cells1 - Applies a 10%/20%/30% Shield Recharge Speed Bonus for one mission. *Stabilization Module1 - Applies a 10%/20%/30% Weapon Stability Bonus for one mission. Gear Gear consists of equipment items that bestow persistent bonuses when applied to a character, and do not expire with the conclusion of a match. Each piece of Gear can be upgraded up to five times. Obtaining and using Gear items requires downloading the Rebellion Pack. Additional Gear is included in Mass Effect 3: Earth. ;Uncommon Gear (Rebellion Pack) *Hydraulic Joints - Improve armor joints to maximize the force and damage delivered through melee blows. Melee Damage: +5%/7.5%/10%/12.5%/15% *Vulnerability VI - User targeting VIs to pinpoint enemy weak points. Aim will be autocorrected to maximize damage. Headshot Damage: +8%/11%/14%/17%/20% *Mental Focuser - Sharpen mental alertness and precision under stress to aid the performance of tech or biotic powers. Tech and Biotic Power Damage: +4%/6%/8%/10%/12% *Structural Ergonomics - Enhance the ability of armor to bear loads, speeding up cooldown so that powers can be used more often. Power Recharge: +5%/7.5%/10%/12.5%/15% *Multicapacitor - Add a backup power supply to the user's shields, decreasing the time before they can be brought back online. Shield Recharge Delay: -5%/7.5%/10%/12.5%/15% *Shield Booster - Amplify the power systems that generate shields to raise their effective strength. Shield Strength: +10%/15%/20%/25%/30% *Assault Rifle Amp - Add power to assault rifles to increase round velocity and damage. Assault Damage: +5%/7.5%/10%/12.5%/15% *Pistol Amp - Add power to pistols to increase round velocity and damage. Pistol Damage: +5%/7.5%/10%/12.5%/15% *Shotgun Amp - Add power to shotguns to increase round velocity and damage. Shotgun Damage: +5%/7.5%/10%/12.5%/15% *SMG Amp - Add power to SMGs to increase round velocity and damage. SMG Damage: +5%/7.5%/10%/12.5%/15% *Sniper Rifle Amp - Add power to sniper rifles to increase round velocity and damage. Sniper Damage: +5%/7.5%/10%/12.5%/15% ;Uncommon Gear (Earth Pack) *Thermal Clip Storage - Add compartments to the user's armor to increase the capacity for thermal clips without sacrificing armor integrity. Ammo Capacity: +10%/15%/20%/25%/30% *Adaptive War Amp - Use an advanced biotic amp to increase the strength of damaging biotic powers. Biotic Damage: +5%/7.5%/10%/12.5%/15% *Engineering Kit - Install a variety of omni-tool upgrades to enhance the potency of tech attacks. Tech Damage: +5%/7.5%/10%/12.5%/15% *Densified Ammunition - Use an ammo shaver to load weapons with specially treated ammo blocks to fire heavier, harder ammunition that inflicts more damage per shot. Weapon Damage: +3%/5%/7%/8.5%/10% to each ;Rare Gear (Rebellion Pack) *Grenade Capacity - Add extra grenade storage compartments to the user's armor. Grenade Storage: +1/+2/+3/+4/+5 *Commando Package - Optimize pistol and biotic amp power to increase damage. Pistol Damage and Biotic Power Damage: +4%/6%/8%/10%/12% to each *Berserker Package - Optimize shotgun and armor hydraulic power to increase shotgun and melee damage. Shotgun Damage and Melee Damage: +4%/6%/8%/10%/12% to each *Expert Package - Optimize energy supplies with multicore VIs to increase submachine gun damage and to recharge powers faster. SMG Damage and Power Recharge Speed: +4%/6%/8%/10%/12% to each *Operative Package - Optimize sniper rifle and tech power damage. Sniper Rifle Damage and Tech Power Damage: +4%/6%/8%/10%/12% to each *Stronghold Package - Optimize shield strength and the speed of shield restoration. Shield Strength: +6%/10%/14%/17.5%/20%, and Shield Regen Speed: +4%/6%/8%/10%/12% *Warfighter Package - Deploy this modification package to increase assault rifle power and grenade storage. Assault Rifle Damage: +4%/6%/8%/10%/12%, and Grenade Capacity: +1/+1/+1/+2/+2 ;Rare Gear (Earth Pack) *Combatives Upgrade - Increase the lethality of the assault rifle and pistol. Assault Rifle Damage and Pistol Damage: +4%/6%/8%/10%/12% to each *Juggernaut Shield - Use high-capacity kinetic barrier generators to provide bonuses to both shield strength and melee damage. Shield Strength: +6%/10%/14%/17%/20%, and Melee Damage: +4%/6%/8%/10%/12% *Shock Trooper Upgrade - Increase the lethality of the shotgun, and increase grenade storage. Shotgun Damage: +4%/6%/8%/10%/12%, and Grenade Capacity: +1/+1/+1/+2/+2 *Guerrilla Upgrade - Increase the lethality of the sniper rifle and SMG. Sniper Rifle Damage and SMG Damage: +4%/6%/8%/10%/12% to each *Barrage Upgrade - Boost the effectiveness of all weapons by increasing stability and thermal clip capacities. Ammo Capacity: +5%/7.5%/10%/12.5%/15%, and Recoil: -10%/15%/20%/25%/30% *Martial Biotic Amp - Use an advanced biotic amp to increase the strength of biotic attacks, including melee damage. Biotic Power Damage and Melee Damage: +4%/6%/8%/10%/12% to each *Omni-Capacitors - Provide more power to tech abilities to decrease recharge time. Power Recharge Speed and Tech Damage: +4%/6%/8%/10%/12% to each ;Rare Gear (Retaliation Pack) *Medi-Gel Transmitter - Short-range transmitters control medi-gel dispensers in teammates' armor, reviving self and nearby teammates simultaneously. *Armored Compartments - Stores additional thermal clips and missiles in armored compartments to shield them from incoming fire. *Responder Loadout - Optimizes shields for fast recovery and utilizes medi-gel dispensers more efficiently, increasing capacity. *Survivor Loadout - Increases standard kinetic barriers as well as additional shield layers if available. Shields: +6%/10%/?%/?%/?%, and Ops Survival Pack Capacity: +1/1/?/?/? *Assault Loadout - Armor capacitors boost the kinetic coil in handheld weapons for greater firing power, and larger compartments allow for more thermal clips. Supplies Supply items, also known as consumables, do not have levels, but each card awards a different amount of the consumable depending on level of the pack - one in Recruit Packs, three in Veteran Packs and five in Spectre Packs. A Jumbo Equipment Pack contains five of each consumable type. A maximum of 255 of each type of supply can be stockpiled.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/9544143#12086129 *Cobra Missile Launcher - A one-shot missile launcher useful for taking out hardened targets. *Thermal Clip Pack - Refills your thermal clips and grenade supply during a mission. *Ops Survival Pack - Emergency pack fully restores health and shields during a mission. *Medi-Gel - Revive yourself when incapacitated in combat. Reinforcement packs can also reward capacity upgrades for each of the four Supply items and the option to reset the points invested in a character's powers. *Cobra Missile Launcher Capacity Upgrade +1 (permanent upgrade to all characters, maximum limit of 102) *Thermal Clip Pack Capacity Upgrade +1 (permanent upgrade to all characters, maximum limit of 102) *Ops Survival Pack Capacity Upgrade +1 (permanent upgrade to all characters, maximum limit of 102) *Medi-Gel Capacity Upgrade +1 (permanent upgrade to all characters, maximum limit of 63) *Reset Powers (one use, only drops if fewer than three stockpiled) 1Available in Store packs after downloading the Resurgence Pack. 2While no official word was given, does not currently appear to drop past 5. 3After the success of Operation Alloy, medigel capacity was increased to 6http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/324/index/13786044/1 Promote After obtaining level 20 with a class in multiplayer, you can promote them to the single player galaxy at war. Doing this will reset all characters from the promoted class to level 1. It will however increase war assets in single player by 75 and add 10 levels to your N7 ranking for multiplayer. Characters from the promoted class will be reset to level 1, but the name and appearance customizations are now retained. Existing promoted characters will start with an with no power points assigned. References Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Game Info Category:Multiplayer